


蓝雨

by quarkocean



Category: Gokusen (TV), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: BGM：永邦/蓝雨cover ver.Catch Me If You CanIf you get this strange tape, just waiting to feel the rainy blue.
Relationships: Odagiri Ryu/Yabuki Hayato





	蓝雨

A Side

隼人提起行李，黑色的风衣离开月台的待客座位。手中是因烦躁而揉烂的车票。  
踏上这末班的火车，隼人找了个近窗的座位，不会有谁的打扰。微蓝的天，开始透出清晨的味道。他实在闷得慌，叹了口气，被汗水淋湿的发丝未经修剪，落寞的垂下。  
火车的启程，隼人似乎听到了警车的呼鸣传啸声。

不寒而栗。

但是他们是不可能追上来的吧。这点隼人还是可以自信的保证。普通的警方一般不在他的眼下。  
从银行抢劫来的50亿日币安安稳稳的就躺在身边的小箱子里。  
反正这是最后一次帮老大做事了，那之后与他们再无瓜葛。

隼人想抽支烟，却发现打火机不见了，“是龙送的呢，怎么掉了呢？”隼人边摸索边兀自言道。心疑是刚才逃亡中，不当心掉了。  
刁在嘴上的烟头突然有了微小火星，放光，变亮。隼人抬起头。

“龙，怎么是你？”  
“好久不见，龙挑了对面的位置坐下。”  
“去旅行么？”盯着隼人脚边的行李，龙问道。  
“嗯，是啊。”隼人有意将目光移向窗外，故作一副轻松的样子。  
“这个方向的……想去富士山么？”龙略带微笑。  
有一句没一句的聊着。

隼人的心渐渐放下戒备。最后一次了，不会出问题吧。  
“隼人，多保重。我先下去了。”龙没改变中学时代乘电车的习惯，总是提醒隼人别睡过头了。  
“走了么？”隼人抽出一根烟，用龙的打火机点燃，只吸了一口，两指夹住，伸到龙的面前。  
“下次见，一定去喝一杯。”  
“一言为定。”龙邪邪的笑容，自我满足式的吸着隼人吸过的烟。碎石路上发出磕磕绊绊的声音。火车汽笛再度鸣叫。将人们带往下一个目的地。向出口行走的孤单人影淹没于渐欲模糊的视线。

迷离，再迷失。

隼人又查了一遍皮箱里的钱款，没出错后，思量着快到宇都宫了。想抽根烟解乏，烟盒早已空空。  
离自己不远的一对看似学生情侣相依偎着睡得正香，男生轻微的鼾声被无限的放大成噪音。隼人抱怨着火车的速度。  
若红色的庙檐，棕色的围栏，青葱色的树，隼人的精神好了起来。  
[请在宇都宫下车的乘客做好准备，务必保管好您的行李及随身物品……]  
不知怎的，与事先调查好的气象资料不同，晴朗的天空辉映成蓝色，出乎意料的下起了雨。隼人打开窗，刻意让雨地落在自己的脸上，仿佛是洗去罪恶。  
月台的另一边，带黑镜的男子起身，深色大衣牢牢压在候车座上。来自手机压抑铃声，预示不祥的征兆。

隼人是第一次来宇都宫，他借了一家便利店的电话。  
“青森馆吗？”  
“请报谜语。”没想到老大对身旁最亲的手下依旧留了一手。  
隼人屏住呼吸，“妖精。”  
电话那头立刻想起了跌破眼镜的[贝多芬到第五命运交响曲]。隼人竖起衣领，不让别人看见他奇怪的样子。  
终于是有拿起电话的杂音，“喂，隼人吧。”  
“老大，我已经到了。”  
“那把钱送来啊。”  
“我不认路……”  
“拜托，平时白养你们了。”另一头的人似乎表现出极大的不满。“我管不了，你在下午5点前把钱送来就是。”  
“5点？现在都4点了。”隼人听到了讨厌的高音。  
沉甸甸的箱子所装载的又何止是数百张纸币的分量？

土地间无不泛着雨后的清新，沿街看去，适逢放学的孩子开心得踩着坑坑洼洼的水塘。少女们飘逸的发丝溢出前所未有的美感。  
隼人感叹着，并不为什么。  
一阵迷路后，终于来到公馆。隼人轻巧的绕过护栏，扣开门。  
“4点59分59秒。”土屋光瞄了眼手腕上银色的表，凶气就腾腾的袭上。  
“箱子。”土屋身后的黑影男子粗哑的吐出两字。  
隼人弯下腰，用力将行李推过去。  
“矢吹，你知道吗？你很出色，但你犯了个不可饶恕的错误。”  
“嗯？”隼人薄薄的嘴唇拉开弧线。  
“土屋，把箱子烧了。”  
“诶？老大，50亿诶！”土屋与隼人一同神色慌张的望向暗影。  
“自己看看吧。”  
倏的，一张张纸币腾空飞下，无情的打在隼人的身上，他抓着一张，竟是空白的纸。  
“怎会？我查过啊。”  
“那问问从刚才开始一直在偷听的小田切龙吧。”说完，黑暗深处射来一道强光。  
“龙……”隼人从纸堆出。

后来的真相，全部全部不要记得。

The Longest Day In His Life  
B Side

“龙！”  
没等隼人反应过来，土屋就已举起迷你抢，  
“最好是不要轻举妄动。”  
龙假意服从地将手举过头顶，“我没有帮手。”

隼人，火车上的相遇是我自私的刻意。  
警视厅的通缉名单里我竟看到了你的名字。所谓水火不容，逮捕你是我的使命。  
我却无法忘了这几年我是怎么爱你的，不可抵消。

“原来的箱子呢？”暗影发出声音。  
“安全的地方。”龙背过手，一串保险柜的钥匙紧握在手。  
“让我先和隼人走。我把保险柜的地址告诉你。”龙已坦然无谓，毋需害怕。“警视厅那儿我会保密。”  
“土屋把枪放下。”  
“可是……”  
“放下！”  
土屋收起手枪，掸去袖口的枪灰。  
“走啦，隼人。”龙拉过矢吹的手臂，华丽的转过后身，消失在门外，只剩下钥匙，摆出孤独的样子。  
“龙，不要跑了。”  
“怎么了？”龙回头。  
“逃不掉的，肯定逃不掉的。这……不是国中的游戏。”隼人跪在水滩里，两人越贴越近。  
“你错了哦。”龙双手如守护珍宝般抬起隼人的头，泪眼相对。  
“什么？”  
“我变强了。”

从我在父亲的指导下当上刑警。那时起，我确定我已经强到可以保护你一辈子。

“龙，太晚了。”隼人相信龙的话，深信不疑，直到在一群黑衣男子包围他们的前一秒。  
“小田切，居然敢骗我！”  
“你觉得黑道好欺负么？”弱光下，机械的混浊男声响起。  
“哼。”龙护着隼人，像国中的那回，但由于龙的过度，隼人被玻璃划伤。龙打小就没看到一个活生生的人流那么多的血。  
在医务室静静躺着休息的隼人，龙不住的握紧他的手，“疼吗？很疼吧……”  
“对不起……对不起……”  
而那时隼人闭着眼，一句话都没回。  
“我引开他们，你快逃，知道吗？”龙嚅动嘴唇。  
“我做不到。”龙的余光注视在隼人布不满阴影的脸颊。  
“那，一起战斗吧。”龙不知何时，双枪已在手上，对着黑影便是一阵狂扫，血泊，倒下，不计其数。

火光与火光的摩擦幻出蓝色的青光，龙又换了一发子弹，隼人则在尸体中找了一把上手的枪。  
两人一起战斗，  
是我和你最初与最后的梦想。

总是有被忽视的细节，戴墨镜的男子抛开黑衣的繁琐，顺利的向龙下腹的位置开了一枪。  
“砰！”  
隼人觉得自己的脑子好像突然随着枪声短路，然后倒下的龙让他不知所措。

“够了，留个活口。”  
“不过不会让他好过的。”

趋于平静，警车的嘟鸣声传入耳内。  
怀内的人已无气息，紧闭着双眼不肯睁开。

“呐，睡着了么，那么重要的时刻，不要留下我一个人啊。”

青蓝色的雨趁着落阳的片刻小歇再次落下，这次滴落，是久久融化心里不敢说出口的话。  
是你我的一席箴言，  
从来都没有勇气说出口，  
就让它烟消云散。

消失吧，让它消失吧。  
如果能说再见……

躲在暗处的隼人呆呆的看着白褂的人们将血泊中的尸体一具一具抬到担架上。龙的担架一片血红。雨水的晕染使一切更赋有英雄主义。

隼人灭了烟，这是，今生的，最后一支烟。

Maybe you think it’s over. If you mind, it can be never end.  
The Special Side

50亿抢劫案闹得人心惶惶，隼人堵住耳朵，堵住所有假的消息，堵住一切。  
快记不起龙的样子了，他在心底里说了声抱歉。

两手习惯的插进长风衣的口袋，再无任何牵绊。掏出平整的车票，隼人登上前往未知目的地的火车。空荡荡的车厢还残留前次客人留下的七星烟味，他努力的用了一分又二秒来适应，便略带怀念的坐下，还是紧挨窗的绿色皮座，顺手打开了窗。

与心中预想好的那样，蓝色的雨调皮的滑进车厢。隼人惨白的挑起嘴角。憔悴的眼角却止不住抽动。  
突然看到一个穿着破烂的孩子朝这儿来，隼人起身，走到他面前。  
“大哥哥。”  
“怎么了。”  
……  
是个小乞丐吧。  
隼人没怎么多想，随手从口袋里摸出几张纸币，大概也够孩子一天的伙食了。  
“谢谢大哥哥。”  
是多久没听到这纯真的声音呢？  
说着可爱的孩子天真的埋头抱住了隼人的下身，银色利器的反光原来并不如想象的刺眼，是那么隐蔽。  
随后是孩子开朗的笑声，用力的奔跑，渐逝。  
但蓝雨继续下着，无法说出口的再见，支离破碎的爱情。火车以普通而温柔的速度前行，梦与誓言被深深埋葬在嘀鸣声中。  
吞噬，是被狠狠的吞噬干净。

隼人想可能的话，当时要十分坚强元气的对龙说，  
“不疼，一点也不。”为了龙，隼人什么都愿意。

因为我已经 对你……  
因为我爱你。

与之相反的现在，他双手无力的支撑着座位的扶手边，终于连最后的力量一并流逝。

隼人翻倒在座位上，雨与泪水混合，是淡淡的甜味。依稀间仿佛看到了初次盛开的樱花迎风飘来，瞬间又被血染的通红。眼帘能所及的范围竟开始泛起了黑色。

似乎下一秒就要会失去知觉，他无暇管到底是哪里在作痛。隼人痴痴的望着窗外，直到龙帅气的站在他身后，透明的车窗玻璃映出两人默契的微笑，交相汇映，如此适合，久久不变。

END  
AND NEVER END.

如果有可能，就写番外吧，想写写隼龙高中的事。  
好晚了，午夜前十分钟。  
以上，bye.

* * *

蓝雨 lyrics

黯淡的心 微亮的天 整夜里无眠 快忍不住要对你多看一眼 站在你窗前 心中是她被我遗忘的脸 她说等着我好疲倦 迎着雨点走出你淡蓝色的房间 记得你说离别要在下雨天 就算你已明白有一天它会实现 原谅我不对你说再见 茫茫地哦 搭一班最早的列车 用最温柔的速度离开你身边 在我没有后悔以前 当你的美梦正甜 我已带着破碎的心情走远 风中的雨点打痛我的脸 爱你的话也只有风能听见 是我不能违背我的誓言 风中的雨点打痛我的脸 深深埋藏这段未尽的情缘 想念每一个下雨天


End file.
